regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica 'Platinum' Buckley
INCOMPLETE Name: Jessica Buckley Aliases: Platinum Identity Status: Platinum's secret identity is heavily guarded. Her mother plans to unmask her once her civilian identity 'makes it' as a model, for publicity reasons. At the moment only her mother, close friend and trainer know of her identity. Age: 16 Appearance Height: 5'6" Build: Athletic, with toned arms and strong thighs. She hasn't got hardly any fat on her, but she isn't nearly as slender as her mother would like and most of what she eats is strictly controlled. Eyes: Blue Hair: Platinum blonde, of course. Complexion: Fair Fashion Sense: Jessica favors loose, comfortable and layered clothes, and when left to dress herself she'd look a bit hipster-y, but the choice is most often not left up to her. Between her mother, 'friends' and stylist she mostly ends up in something form-flattering and fashionable, which she wouldn't mind if she'd had a choice in it. As it is, she's obstinate and takes every opportunity to look shabby when she can get away with it. Her 'Platinum' costume is all in white with a silvery sheen, a platinum chain around her waist with a diamond-iced clasp, a white mask with a thin sparkling tiara band around her forehead. Her all-white designer costume has silvery thread in the seams and crystals and a little half-cape, and it's all very stylish and pisses her off when she's trying to fight. Thanks, Stilettos! Complete Description: Background Family: Jessica is an only child, raised by a single mother. Personality: Jessica can be difficult when she wants to be. Social Life: Pretty much a complete sham. As both Jessica and Platinum, her entire circle of "friends" can't be called that without massive sarcasm quotes. She is a big part of a sorority in her prep school, and has a close circle of popular girlfriends to shop with whether she's wearing the mask or not. Her only real friend is Hiro Shimazu, though, and he's the only one other than her mother to know about her two identities. Fame rating: B-List, Platinum is a well-known teen heroine that's seemed to beat the child-star curse without ever being the sidekick of an older hero. Nationality: American Ethnicity: White History: Jessica's mother was very rich at one point, but her money seemed to run out after Jessica was born. As a child, Jessie never knew that her mother was living above her means and burying herself in debt. Jessica's mother struggled with depression and had a fairly cold personality. Jessie never lacked anything and certainly never went hungry, but hugs from her mother were rare and stiff. As a little girl, she was thrilled when her powers arrived and her mother started paying more attention to her. Ballet classes and gymnastics-- activities in which she'd participated (with her mother always dropping her off early and picking her up late) were replaced by private hand-to-hand combat training with an ex-marine, modeling, acting and poise workshops. Her mother oversaw her every extracurricular with intense scrutiny, and started taking her to auditions for commercial and television shows. She was never apprenticed as a sidekick, her mother was not willing to give up that much control over her daughter's career. At age 9 her superpowered persona got a 'cute little sister' role on a series on The WB, "Me Vs Myself". The series's downward spiral was temporarily delayed by her adorable antics as the time-traveling clone of the attractive 20-something star, but the little girl who played her 'secret identity' was brutally murdered by her father three years into her run, and the show was cancelled. At the little girl's memorial service, Jessica gave a touching speech on how they had been like sisters, and that losing her was the single most heartbreaking thing to ever happen to her. Whoever had wrote the speech did a good job, the little tween's speech was replayed on the news quite a bit at that time, and again when the girl's father was convicted. The death of her double opened her up into 'real' heroing, she swore that her death inspired her to do what her powers were meant for, and she took on the name Platinum for the first time. She started getting hero gigs that would normally have gone to supers in the teen-to-twenty age group, thanks to connections her mother seemed to have. Endorsements and charity functions followed and she blossomed into a jailbait asskicker with a loyal fan following. She started painting around the time she started getting breasts, which her mother disapproved of because she didn't want to take art classes and expand her technical skill, or learn about 'real' art, she just wanted to make disjointed, off-kilter paintings with no rhyme or reason to the subject matter. She didn't feel comfortable enjoying or exploring her hobby until she was allowed to board at her prep school, but now her room is full of slightly disturbing paintings. She doesn't let any of her (massive sarcasm quotes) "friends" look too closely at her paintings, because the ones who don't know anything about art think they can psychoanalyze her through them, and the ones who do think they're horrible and amateurish. She lets Hiro see them if he wants, of course. She was happy to find that Hiro wasn't a jackass, and they've continued faux-dating long after their real relationship petered out. Hiro's the only person she can be her cranky, obstinate self around, and she's slowly let bits her real self leak through her Queen Bee mask as time has gone on, and it's partially thanks to him. Origin: Inborn, she's been super-strong and impermeable since the age of seven. Miscellaneous: Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Super Strength: Limited invulnerability: Skills: Hand to Hand: Acting/Modeling: Piano: Miscellaneous Gadgets, props, etc: N/A Pets: N/A Played By: `Mel